hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaska (Skye Jones)
Alaska is a fanmade character. She is America and Canada's younger sister, although she does seem to be quite short for her age and is often targeted by Russia, who terrifies her. Appearance Alaska is a small 14 year old. She has pure white hair that reaches just past her shoulders, with asymetrical bangs. Her eyes are mis-matching with her right eye being a blue or sometimes purple color and her left eye is crimson red. She owns one fang on the right side of her mouth. Alaska is fair skinned or pale. She wears a long white knit shirt that is particularly large on her with a tan coat that sits on her shoulders. She sports a pair of black skinny jeans that comfortably fits her frame, along with white (Or pale yellow) converse shoes. As it was mentioned before, Alaska is quite short for her age, being only 5cm shorter than Latvia, making her 135cm tall (4'5") Personality and interests Alaska, unlike her older brother America, is a quiet girl who is shy and timid. She enjoys writing stories online and reading mystery or action novels. Despite her apearance, which leads people to think she is a professional, Alaska is actually quite clumsy and often screws up many simple tasks, such as overloading a dishwasher or washing machine with too much detergent. After which, she says sorry simultaneously until she is forgiven or occasionally punished. She loves listening to dubstep or any other type of electronic music for that matter. Alaska s sensitive and doesn't take critisism too well. Alaska is scared of most people because of her past. This has lead her to being able to trust very few people, making it nearly impossible for her to make close relations to anyone. Although she is very nice and kind. Relationships 'America' Alaska and America are biological siblings, although they have many differences they have a strong bond. Once America tried showing her a horror movie, but it ended up with Alaska isolating herself from everyone for a few days. Other than that America and Alaska share a few common interests, like video games for example. 'Canada' Alaska, like the others doesn't really notice Canada. Although, she does talk to him every now and then, but occasionally forgets his name. After which she apologizes multiple time. Canada normally replies with 'It's fine, but I wish you would remember your own brother's name sometimes.' Alaska takes a liking to Canada's polar bear Kumajirou, she often calls him 'adorable' 'Russia' Russia and Alaska don't have a very good friendship. Despite the fact that they've only met a few times, she feels threatened around him, which has lead to her being terrified of him, and running away or trembling violently whenever she's around him so Alaska tries to stay away from Russia. Russia says that she would be very easy to manipulate and take over. 'Latvia' Alaska takes a friendly liking to Latvia, as they both have many similarities, such as, books and poetry. They met during a world meeting and began talking while others were fighting about ideas. The two have become good friends, but they rarely see each other because of Alaska's fear of Russia. Latvia also seems to be happy that he has found someone other than Sealand who is shorter than him. 'Prussia' Prussia seems to enjoy annoying Alaska, this has resulted in the two of them becoming enemies. Alaska tries to become friends with Prussia, but she gave up a while ago because he was simply 'too loud for her taking'. 'Wy' Wy and Alaska have an indifferent friendship. They don't particularly like each other, but they don't hate each other either. Although, Alaska has mentioned that she likes the flower that she uses to hold her hair together.